Sarah in Wonderland: An Enchanted Story
by Frigg Song
Summary: There was something about Sarah Tremaine. Where she walked, dandelions bloomed. When she sang, dogs came clawing at her doorstep. Her hair was the color of chocolate; soft, silky, 5 stories long and able to hold the weight of a grown man. Wait a second….
1. Ready the Well

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything I'm afraid.

**Summary: **There was something about Sarah Charming. Where she walked, dandelions bloomed. When she sang, dogs came clawing at her doorstep. Her hair was the color of chocolate; soft, silky 5 stories long and able to hold the weight of a grown man. Wait a second…. An Enchanted Fairy Tale.

**Note:** I have no clue whatsoever what my muse was thinking pressing me to write an Enchanted inspired story. I just watched the movie this morning, and couldn't get this storyline out of my head. So here it is.

Prologue: Ready the Well

"Edward, really?" Queen Nancy Tremaine-Charming's brow furrowed, her eyes rolling toward her weeping husband. The dashing King sniffed loudly, wiping his nose on the back of his leather glove.

"B-but why?" He whimpered looking upon the bundled babe wrapped in a gossamer pink blanket; his cornflower eyes wet with tears, red-rimmed and puffy.

"We've discussed this." Nancy grabbed his non-snot covered hand, weaving her fingers with his. "It's the only way to make sure she's safe." She brushed a stray silky curl behind her ear, following her husband's gaze down to their daughter. Not even 5 months old and Sarah had easily become the most precious thing ever to have blessed her life, apart from her dear Edward.

The Queen smiled wistfully at the memory of that night nearly a year and a half ago. She remembered the way her heart fluttered when Prince Edward Charming cradled her ankle, slipping the proverbial $3000 Jimmy Choo pump onto her size 6 and whispered those three little words.

_A perfect fit…._

In Andalasia that pretty much translated to; 'The End. Vamoose. You're Done.' And yet 'Happily Ever After' didn't last nearly as long as she hoped. How could one live 'Happily' when their country was on the brink of war?

Nancy stood, bathed in the light pouring into the castle nursery through the large bay windows, mentally readying herself for the hardships ahead. Outside nature had gone silent as if preparing for the imminent storm marching their way, blackening the cobalt blue skies and making the air heavy with dread.

The Ex-Queen Narissa's loyal forces led by her vindictive Apprentice, Cray Hellforth, had mobilized on the borders of the magical fairyland, their presence sending shockwaves of unease and unrest through the subjects living carefree under Edwards rule.

Andalasia was about to become a battleground of dark magiks. The innocent tales of Princes and Princess', true love, and heroism would fade leaving the lands susceptible to it's more morbid fairy stories of old;

Big Bad Wolves would skewer the lands for young girls to devour. Rumpelstiltskin would break free his tree stump prison and steal off with children, giggling riddles in his wake. Witches, with sugar dusted cottages of sweet gingerbread walls and frosting mortar, would spring up from the forest foliage beckoning deliciously to those young ones only to fatten them up to cook for supper.

No. Sarah could not/would not grow up in a Grimm nightmare, Nancy refused to allow her to stay in such an environment.

"Your Highnesses! Your Highnesses!" The handmaid burst through the nursery door, ripping Nancy from her ruminations. Edwards's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, his shoulders squaring, ready to pounce any sign of danger as he whirled to face the newcomer.

"What is it Lucinda?" The Queen stepped forward, her pretty face marring into a frown.

"My Lady," The handmaid gasped, her palm pressed to her heart as if to prevent it from bursting from her chest. "Narissa's Apprentice approaches from the North. Lattimere estimates that we have until sunset before he's at our gates."

Edward and Nancy locked eyes, hers pleading, his hesitant before softening in understanding surrender.

"Ready the Well." Edward nodded at the handmaid before turning back to his daughter, slumbering none-to-wiser of the happenings about her cherub dreams. He felt his wife lay a comforting hand upon his shoulder, his immediately covered it, willing the gesture to give him strength.

"It'll only be for a little while, Edward." Nancy pressed reassuringly. "She'll be back before you know it."

"Hm." The King sulked, leaning down to pick up his daughter. "You're certain she will be safer there than she will be here?"

"Giselle and Robert will take great care of her."

"That's not what troubles me. I've no doubt of Giselle and her Peasant lovers abilities," Edward murmured rocking slowly, the cargo in his arms melting his heart. "I fear she'll never find her heart's duet in that world." He declared softly.

"We did." Nancy smiled, turning her husbands face to hers with a soft brush of her hand on his chin. Their gaze held, suspended in time by the rippling euphoria of love that bubbled beneath the silence.

"New York." The King sighed with tarnished resolve, both pair of royal eyes falling to the babe.

"New York." Nancy echoed.

* * *

Lattimere stood solemn above the churning grey waters of the garden well tucked back into the shadows of the the courtyard walls. His recently cast spell hung over the water like a shimmering emerald fog.

The woodland creatures had begun to gather behind him in a semi circle, their heads bowed, feet/paws/hooves dragging the ground in heartache. The aged magician couldn't fathom how they had found out about the decree to ready the portal so quickly, for Edward sent Lucinda with his message only an hour ago.

And yet the forest dwellers continued to arrive in droves. Deer, birds, rabbits, skunks, lizards, a cloud of butterflies, even a dwarf or two had managed to pull away from their jewel encrusted caves to bid farewell to the princess.

The newly appointed Royal Sorcerer sighed. He could feel the turmoil and confusion rolling off the woodland creatures in thick waves. His milky green eyes flickered over his shoulder, sensing the approach of Edward and his Queen.

The animals parted for their King who in his arms cradled the slumbering princess. Queen Nancy walked beside him, her head held high, but her brown eyes heavy and dull. Lattimere watched in austere silence as the monarchs whispered their final words of goodbye and love to their daughter, niether one able to hold back the tears now trailing down their cheeks in silver rivulets.

"Take her straight to Giselle and her peasant." King Edward ordered handing over the pink bundle. The magician accepted his charge with a nod, holding the babe close to his chest.

"Yes sire."

"And watch the landing." Nancy stated, grasping Edward's hand in her own, the other lingering on Sarah's downy crown of brunette whisps.

"Of course my Lady." Lattimere stepped up on the ledge of the well. He looked back to his King, "I shall return before sunset."

And just like that he disappeared over the lip of the pool, falling down into the glittering depths of his spell.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, a tad slow here at the beginning, but that is why it is just a prolog. It will get better, I hope.

Expect a time jump in the next chapter!

**Once upon a time a girl sat down and wrote**

**And wrote and wrote and wrote**

**And hoped **

**That for her efforts there would one day be**

**Wonderful people to REVIEW her story!**

Okay, that was really horrific, I'm sorry for subjecting you to my poetry. But the message is pretty clear; Reviews would be lovenly!


	2. Sarah Tremaine's Affliction

**Disclaimer:** Enchanted is in no way shape or form owned by I, struggling student. I just decided to borrow the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done. I do however get to say that I own Sarah Tremaine-Charming and the plot line. So steal either one, and you shall be on the business end of Edward's sword, yeah I have connections.

**Notes:** All right, I promised a time jump in this chapter and you shall get one! In fact you'll get a 17 year time jump (big I know, but just bear with me). Read Warning or prepare to be very confused!

**Warning:** I will warn you now that the chapters of this story will jump back and forth between the happenings in Andalasia (will be in italics) and New York. (normal font).

I know in the movie Patrick Dempsey's character was around 40 or so, but I'd like to change that to 30 so he's now, around 47 ( a very dashing, distinguished 47) leaving Giselle to the beautiful age of 42 years young.

Sorry if my creative liberties are too much for you, but it's what works for the plot line I'm weaving.

**Thanks:** I'd like to say thank you to The Enchanting Princess Katryn and Phases of Obsession for reviewing on my first chapter and giving me such a wonderfully warm welcome into the Enchanted FanFic world. THANK YOU! You guys inspire me!

Remember kiddies, reviews are very welcome. The only way I can improve as a writer to make the story more enjoyable for you, the reader, is constructive criticism.

Chapter One: Sarah Tremaine's Affliction

Sarah Termaine was a level-headed, well-behaved, perfectly sane woman of 16. She was currently in the top 10 percent of her class, Student Body Secretary, State-Ranked Fencer, _and_ well on her way to acing this course, Cognitive Psychology; one of the few experimental classes determined by the State of New York to be taught as advance placement method for promising graduates.

Like I said, level-headed, well-behaved, perfectly sane woman of 16. Which is precisely why she stiffened in alarm at the horrifically familiar urge niggling its way up her spine, digging well into her cerebellum only to burst through the tissue of her cerebrum cortex and submerge her frontal lobe in twitchy anticipation.

And from there it was a battle of self-control. How long could she stave off the compulsion this time? How long would it take for the infectious exigency to fester and froth until finally boiling over; seizing control of her motor functions and parietal lobe?

The attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Last week it happened upon her in the dairy isle. One minute she was grabbing a cartoon of soymilk, the next she was _tap-dancing._

Four days ago she caught herself humming some nonsensical tune in the shower. As soon as she turned off the water and pulled back the curtain, she was pounced upon by pigeons wielding a towel.

And every attack came preluded by the very inkling that was eating away at her core now. Her fingers itched as she clutched the desktop in a white-knuckle grip. Panic-glazed eyes darted back and forth between the teacher and surrounding students, all of whom seemed ignorant of her inner turmoil.

_'No no no no no no no. Not here. Please not now. Not again…'_

But her resistance was futile for not 30 seconds later Sarah Termaine; level-head, well-behaved, perfectly sane woman of 16, jumped up from her seat in the middle of Cognitive Psychology and began to sing.

* * *

"This is the third time this year. We don't have time to drive halfway across the city whenever she feels ostentatious." Robert Philip drummed his fingers on the driving wheel with an impatient huff. He hated New York traffic. It was precisely why he never owned a car before, instead opting to shuffle through taxi's and subways as simple way of transport. Not only was the price of gas horrendous, especially in this economy, but the parking fees had the potential to give a healthy man an ulcer. The 47 year old lawyer slammed on the breaks narrowly missing the bike messenger cutting across the lane.

Why did he buy a car again?

"It's not her fault, Robert."

_'Oh, that's why...'_

Despiteher steadfast willingness to give up Andalasia for him, Morgan and their life together, Giselle had never really adjusted to the urban jungle. Every now and then she felt the pull to escape the canopy of buildings and concrete; drop everything and retreat to their cottage North in the lush woodlands of Vermont to frolic as she once did in the land of her birth. And in order to do this, a car was necessary.

Robert turned to his wife. 16 years married and she still had the ability to steal the breath from his lungs at a mere glance. Of course time had changed her, but unlike most women who aged desperately trying to grasp the frayed edges of their youth, Giselle only grew more radiant with each passing year.

Her hair retained the natural shimmer of red gloss, barely brushing the underside of her elegant chin. She was currently bent over her sketch pad, brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out in concentration as her pencil danced across the parchment. He vaugely pondered what her next fashion creation would look like before refocusing on the traffic jam ahead.

"She can't control it."

Robert scoffed. "Can't control it? She pirouetted off Ms. Turnbouts desk and landed in a trashcan!" Eyes the color of a clear summer sky lifted from the sketch pad, a soft smile turing up the corners of Giselle's heart shaped mouth.

"I remember a certain someone singing to me in a room full of complete strangers."

Robert narrowed his dark brown orbs. "That's not the same thing. What I don't understand is why she just can't... hold it in."

"Sarah's at that wonderfully magical age where numerous paths leading to her happy ending are open to her. Her heart is reaching out to find her duet, so they may travel those roads together." Giselle's gaze drifted off into the distance, her eyes taking a dreamy gleam.

"Be that as it may, Giselle," Robert intoned softly pulling to park in the high school lot. "Right now I'm just worried about the principle threatening to kick her out."

"Oh, well, that certainly wouldn't be very kind of him." Giselle nodded. Robert merely smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Still a tad slow, but I'm trying to build plot and introduce characters, give it time.

I sincerely hope that you aren't too confused. I know it's a short chapter, and I apologize for such a small Robert/Giselle section, but I've really only a tiny amount of free time to write lately. My family is in the process of reallocating halfway across the country, so I'm in the middle of packing our small library. Gah! I didn't realize how heavy books can be!

Next up, a scene from Andalasia!

Please Review. I'd love to hear some feed back.


End file.
